a black world
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Aún la quería, todo lo que él podía querer. Al menos el tiempo que no estuvieron rotos fue factible amar. "Miramos al cielo creyendo que la esperanza que no hubo en este mundo la hay en el otro; pero realmente, ¿una vida tan negra tiene sentido?" AU.
1. Prólogo I - Primera niñez

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mahima, ni que La Perra fuese a hacer un fic AU de su manga.

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Team Natsu. Parte de Fairy Tail. Sabertooth (principalmente). Natsu/Lucy. Sting/Lucy. Natsu/Lisanna. Sting/Lisanna. Gray/Rufus. Minerva/Erza (principales).

 **Notas:** Escrito que tenía desde hace bastante tiempo y hace poco decidí retomar, le cambié el título (al inglés, pero se lo cambié, decidí que quedaba mejor en ese idioma. También que la estética de todo en minúsculas se apegaba más a la sensación que quería lograr, por eso lo dejé así) y lo continué. Está avanzado hasta el capítulo siete sin contar el prólogo (más unas escenas sueltas). Lo público aprovechando que acabé _Conjuntos numéricos y relaciones humanas_ , así que el tiempo que le dedicaba a ese fic se lo dedicaré ahora a este de forma de ir acabando mis proyectos inconclusos.

Puse de pareja principal Natsu/Lucy porque mi idea inicial era que fueran la pareja central del fic, cosa que no sucedió, así que si alguien quiere leer un Natsu/Lucy no le recomiendo esto porque sus interacciones no son exactamente lo que se esperaría de un romance entre ellos. Eso no quiere decir que no estén o haya otra pareja principal, que no la hay, pero el Natsu/Lucy es la pareja cuyas interacciones desencadenan los sucesos más importantes del fic, entiéndase la trama central, como tal son los que mueven dicha trama, por eso los pongo de principales. Por el mismo motivo agregue a Sting y Lisanna en personajes, porque buena parte de la trama también se mueve a causa de ellos. No los puse como pareja porque el Sting/Lisanna es más bien tardío y para no excluir las otras dos parejas que los incluyen (Natsu/Lisanna, Sting/Lucy).

Como podrán notar en el apartado de "personajes/parejas" esto tendrá parejas slash y femslash, ambas bastante explícitas en algunas ocasiones, motivo por el que si a alguien no le gusta alguna de esas cosas no está obligado a leer. A causa de lo mismo y aclarándolo inmediatamente, no habrá ni Gray/Juvia ni Jellal/Erza, así que no esperen nada de esas parejas ni se molesten en pedirlo.

Como último apartado decidí al escribir esto no seguir un línea temporal clásica, o sea, hay saltos de tiempo. En sí escribí esto tratando de practicar justamente una narración no-lineal, así que no me extrañaría si está algo confuso.

El prólogo tiene una extensión similar a los capítulos, para que lo tengan en cuenta.

 **Advertencias (que es M por algo):** Contenido sexual explícito, mención a abuso, violencia y violaciones, violencia explícita, uso de drogas, mención de incesto, suicidio y homicidio, desordenes mentales y temas fuertes en general. Iré avisando según la gravedad del capítulo en cuestión, algunos son más oscuros y otros más ligeros.

 **.**

* * *

 **a black world.**

* * *

 **Parte I.**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Primera niñez.

* * *

 _Los juegos de niños son tal porque solo importan cuando eres un niño._

* * *

Natsu recuerda su infancia con una claridad asombrosa, mejor de lo que recuerda cualquier otra cosa. Cada detalle, cada frase, cada vivencia sigue impresa en su memoria, al menos en lo que se refiere a su infancia más temprana. Los primeros años de alegrías y sonrisas, justo antes de perder a Lucy.

Vivía —y aún vive— en esos barrios pobres a donde nadie se acerca por culpa de los disparos, los robos y la sangre en las esquinas. Por los muertos, por las drogas y la inmoralidad en cada casa, porque no había nada en ese lugar que indicase un mínimo de felicidad resguardada, ni siquiera la luz se animaba a tocar el desgastado patio de su vivienda.

A pesar de eso, de todo eso, Natsu sí era feliz. Cada día de su infante vida salía con sus amigos, Erza y Gray, a la estación de buses para recibir a Lucy.

«—Niña rica, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?», preguntaba todo aquel que la conocía por primera vez. Después de todo si ni la luz tocaba el remoto páramo de su barrio, ¿qué hacía Lucy ahí? No era el lugar para una chica de buena cuna, de posibilidades mejores, de vestidos bonitos; era un lugar peligroso para gente sin futuro y sin sepulcro. Pero Lucy estaba segura porque Natsu y los demás siempre la defenderían de lo que fuera, de todo aquel resquicio de oscuridad que pudiera internar tocarla, y de no poder hacer algo él siempre estarían Erza, Laxus y Mirajane, que más que adolescentes parecían monstruos capaces de derrocar al gobierno si se lo propusieran, o al menos eso creía él con sus ideales de niño.

Laxus era el nieto del viejo Makarov, el amable anciano que prácticamente los criaba (porque Natsu no tenía padres) y les permitía jugar en su jardín. Era totalmente diferente a su nieto, el siempre desagradable y poderoso Laxus. Natsu una vez le ganó —con ayuda de Gajeel y un poco (bastante) de suerte, y acabando ambos mucho más heridos que el mayor— pero una victoria a fin de cuentas... más o menos. Erza era una chica con una fuerza anormal y complejo de caballero, que siempre los estaba vigilando y regañando como si de una hermana mayor se tratase. Y luego quedaba Mirajane, el demonio en persona, tan diferente a la siempre amable Lisanna y el tranquilo Elfman. O eso pensaba Natsu de niño, cuando aún se agarraba a golpes con Gray y Gajeel, peleaban por quien era el rey del parque y espantaban a los niños de otros lugares. Eso pensaba entonces, que Mirajane era el demonio en persona.

Hasta que Natsu conoció al verdadero demonio, el demonio venido a la tierra.

Todo empezó cuando cerraron el parque al que siempre iban para construir edificios, donde iría a vivir gente no tan pobre, al menos no como ellos porque la urbanización los desplazaba a cada momento un poco más y les quitaba cada día algo más, después de todo no le importaban a nadie. Natsu era un niño pero lo tenía claro, que la gente pobre no le importaba a nadie, por eso él y los demás chicos ya no tenían donde jugar, y aunque Lucy ofreció que fueran al parque que estaba cerca de su casa ninguno se animó a aparecerse de esa manera por los barrios ricos. Entonces alguien dijo —una de las pocas cosas que no recuerda de ese entonces es quién dio esa idea, como si su mente lo hubiera omitido para no poder hallar culpables— que cerca había un parque, entendiéndose cerca por unas varias cuadras, las suficientes para entrar a otro barrio, uno un poco mejor que el propio pero que tampoco se alejaba demasiado de su realidad.

 _Era perfecto_ , pensó Natsu.

O eso parecía.

Ahí, cerca de unos juegos, había un niño rubio fumando. Natsu frunció el ceño, incluso Gajeel lo hizo, porque venían de un mal barrio pero eso no implicaba que antes hubieran visto a un niño fumar, no siendo tan joven. El dichoso mocoso —a saber por qué tres pendejos como ellos podían tildar de mocoso a un chico rubio de casi su misma edad, pero lo hacían— no los había notado, pero un niño gótico que estaba sentado frente a él sí lo hizo y los apuntó con su maricona mano de gótico, desviando con eso la atención del mocoso rubio y un tipo un poco más grande que también estaba ahí hacia ellos, los recién llegados. El mocoso rubio frunció el ceño.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó con tono osco.

—¿Nosotros qué? —contestó Gajeel.

El mocoso gótico, que si no fuera porque había alzado el brazo no se habrían enterado que respiraba, se levantó con calma.

—Este es nuestro parque —dijo, demostrando una vez más que estaba vivo, porque estaba tan serio que bien podría haber sido un maniquí—, váyanse —ordenó.

Gajeel no tardó en replicar con la suavidad que le caracterizaba.

—Su parque y una mierda —dijo de malos modos.

El tipo grande, que debía tener más o menos la edad de Laxus, también se levantó.

—Qué —espetó, cruzando los brazos—, ¿no quieren irse?

Gray, a su lado, chistó molesto. Natsu aún se pregunta quién dio la idea de ir a ese lugar, porque claramente fue una mala idea, en ese mismo momento lo supo.

—Pues deben hacerlo —dijo el rubio, cigarrillo en la boca—, este no es lugar para que vengan a morir de hambre.

 _Putos mocosos engreídos_ , pensó Natsu.

Se hubieran envuelto en una pelea de no estar Erza con ellos.

—Bien —acotó con una seriedad forzada—, nos vamos —accedió y por primera vez en su vida Natsu estuvo de acuerdo con Gray.

—¡Estás loca!

Al menos hasta que Fullbuster recibió un golpe en la nuca por gritarle a su amiga.

—No tiene sentido meterse en una pelea por un parque, ¿o no están de acuerdo?

Ni él ni Gajeel dijeron nada ante la pregunta, detalle que Erza asumió como una afirmativa.

—Eh, ¿ya se van? —Se burló el rubio, sonriendo—. ¿Y a qué vinieron, a hacerse los machos?

Erza los miró con mala cara antes de dar la vuelta, conteniendo su ira.

—Vamos —ordenó.

Y de verdad que se hubiera quedado, pero por ese entonces —ni nunca— no desobedecía a Erza. Volvieron, con el orgullo destrozado pero volvieron.

En su camino de retorno se encontraron con una chica jugando en unas escaleras, aparentemente sola. Para compensar el desastre que había significado su incursión al posible nuevo parque y viendo que la niña jugaba con las mismas llaves que coleccionaba Lucy (aunque jugar era un término muy amplio, siendo que solo estaba quieta mientras las miraba desanimada), decidieron que dado que ya no podrían invitar a su amiga al parque se lo podían compensar con eso, con unas cuantas llaves mas, o esa fue la idea de Natsu.

Otra mala idea.

Al comienzo no importó, ni esa semana ni la siguiente, importó mucho después de eso, cuando resultó ser que esa chica era la hermana pequeña de una joven a la que se habían enfrentado antes —un tema con Loke, Lucy y Aries que daba pereza recordar, al menos para Natsu— y por tanto los conocía. Peor. Fue por esa niña que conocieron al demonio, al demonio venido a la tierra.

Era morena y bastante alta, tanto como Erza. Llegó de repente, vio las llaves de Lucy y le dio una paliza que nunca nadie antes le había dado, ni a ella ni a nadie, una que nunca nadie pudo olvidar. Porque esa paliza fue horrible, en verdad horrible, porque los gritos de Lucy no se los sacó de la consciencia en meses.

Natsu salió a defenderla, junto a Erza y Gray, para descubrir que la chica no venía sola y para que los tres y Gajeel reconocieran a los mocosos que se habían topado cuando fueron al otro parque. Entonces sí se involucraron en una batalla contra ellos (Erza no dijo nada, nadie podía decir nada tras lo de Lucy), para descubrir que sus batallas —en las que se golpeaban pero sin lastimarse severamente, se arrojaban tierra y se mordían las manos— no eran nada, absolutamente nada, en comparación a eso.

Pensaron que no podía ponerse peor, hasta que Kagura se arrojó contra la aparecida que ahora estaba golpeando a Milliana, riendo como si aquello fuera lo más divertido del mundo. El demonio en la tierra, no hubo otra manera de designar a esa chica cuando apuñaló a Kagura. Eran niños, simples niños, esa chica no tenía por qué llevar un cuchillo, los niños se supone que no tienen por qué llevar armas. Podían ser de un mal barrio, pero siempre fueron simples niños más allá de los prejuicios.

Erza gritó, sosteniendo a Kagura y a cambio el demonio tuvo la oportunidad de darle una patada en la cara y romperle el labio. Kagura perdía sangre.

Mirajane se apresuró en llamar a alguien, notándose por primera vez desde que la conocían desesperada. La policía no tardó en llegar.

El demonio venido a la tierra.

«—Hola... padre».

El demonio en persona, hija del jefe de policías y «—una disputa de las típicas, padre, que claramente estaba ganando hasta que la chica pelirroja sacó un cuchillo y trató de matarme, pero la estúpida le dio a su amiga, por eso lloriquean».

Un demonio, en verdad un demonio.

«—Tampoco es nuestra culpa lo de la rubia, además ellos empezaron al atacar a Yukino.»

Fue por culpa de ese demonio que cuando Jude y Layla Heartfilia se enteraron de lo sucedido le prohibieron a Lucy que volviera a verlos, porque la culpa era de ellos, siempre de ellos. Ellos eran los pobres, la «mala junta», ellos eran el problema y nadie más.

Natsu recuerda con una claridad su infancia, pero lo que más recuerda, aquello que nunca pudo arrancar de sus pupilas, es al demonio. Fue por ella, por su causa, que perdió a Lucy. _Su_ Lucy.

Por eso la pudo reconocer.

Años después, celebrando en un bar la graduación de Erza, la vio. Fue a buscar más cervezas y en su camino de retorno a su mesa los vio, sentados y riendo juntos a pocos metros de ellos. Al comienzo su atención fue para la joven rubia que los acompañaba, porque Natsu tuvo ese destello de reconocimiento, ese vuelco en el corazón (— _Lucy, Lucy, ¿cómo podría olvidarte?, ¿cómo podría?_ ) que lo hizo detenerse y fijar su atención en ellos. Entonces la reconoció. Porque no había olvidado al demonio, porque no había olvidado el negro día que perdió a Lucy. No lo había hecho. (— _¿Y por qué tu ríes con ellos, Lucy?, ¿por qué les sonríes?_ ).Con los que se la quitaron, los que la alejaron de su lado.

¿Por qué?

Los juegos de niños son tal porque solo importan cuando eres un niño, si importan después es porque nunca fueron juegos de niños, y Lisanna es la única persona capaz en este mundo de quitarle importancia a algo como lo que vivieron, de sonreír pese a todo. Se merece el premio nobel de la paz, Natsu está seguro de ello.

—Creo que vi a Lucy —dijo nada más volver a su mesa, todavía algo nebuloso por el impacto que le significó su presencia.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Erza.

—A Lucy —repitió—, Lucy Heartfilia, la chica rubia sentada al lado del demonio —aclaró, señalando hacia atrás.

—¿El demonio?

¿Quién podría olvidarla, quién? Cualquiera menos Erza Scarlet, cualquiera menos la chica que tuvo que ir a una correccional porque supuestamente apuñaló a una de sus más grandes amigas, casi su hermana pequeña. Ella no podría olvidarlo. Fue por eso que no tardó en presentarse en esa mesa, captando la atención del grupo que se hallaba ahí. El «—¿Te conozco?» de la joven no ayudó. Tampoco la respuesta de Erza.

—Sí, apuñalaste a una amiga mía y me inculpaste.

El silencio que siguió a esa declaración fue extrañamente más corto de lo que Natsu hubiera esperado.

—No serías la primera, así que sigo sin reconocerte y sin que me importe.

Lo único relativamente bueno de esa situación fue que ambas tuvieron la decencia de salir a la calle para arreglar sus problemas en lugar de armar un escándalo en pleno bar.

Lisanna se ganó el premio nobel de la paz entonces.

—Somos amigos de Lucy. ¿Nos recuerdas? Nos juntábamos de pequeños. —Ella y su sonrisa conciliadora—. El pasado en el pasado.

Las miles de cosas que dijo los dejó en relativos buenos términos a todos pese a lo ocurrido, incluso con el número telefónico de Lucy en el bolsillo.

«—Hace tiempo que no sé de ustedes, me gustaría enterarme».

Natsu amó a Lisanna en esos momentos. Aunque en teoría ya lo hacía, por algo eran novios (lo hacía, claro que hacía).

Tras salir del lugar y enterarse que Erza ganó la batalla se despidieron de Lucy y sus acompañantes, obteniendo un: «—Esto le traerá problemas».

Y los trajo, porque nadie derrota a Minerva Orland así como así.

Pero a Natsu poco le importaba, más aún tras haber recuperado a Lucy tras todos esos años. Porque aún la quería, todo lo que él podía querer. Y por suerte Lucy no estaba rota como el resto, al menos en esos momentos. Natsu quiso asegurarse de que fuera así para siempre.

Lamentablemente el desear algo no implica que lo logres, el desear algo a veces no sirve de nada. Porque Natsu ayudó en toda esa espiral oscura que los rompió a todos, incluso a Lucy. Porque Natsu le falló.

(— _Lo siento Luce, lo siento_ ).

* * *

 **Es todo de momento. Lo edité un poco por pequeños detalles que no me cerraban bien.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Capítulo I - Día uno

**Notas:** Con honestidad tengo el ánimo por los suelos y debido a eso mismo no ando con muchas ganas de escribir nada que no sea depresivo, motivo por el que casi le tengo ganas a este long-fic y nada más (porque no tengo ganas de iniciar algún nuevo proyecto así que estoy ignorando las ideas depresivas que me vomita mi cabeza).

Y eso, llevo escrito hasta el capítulo siete así que sigue bastante avanzado como para no preocuparme tanto por retrasarme con esto y veré si hoy logró sacar el ocho.

 **Advertencias:** Abuso de poder, supongo (si eso puede ser una advertencia cuando que yo sepa es pan de cada día).

 **.**

* * *

 **a black world.**

* * *

 **Parte I.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Día uno.

* * *

 _Los primeros días nunca son tan terribles, los malos son los que siguen._

 _De ahí en adelante y para siempre._

* * *

El silencio se hace cada vez más inquebrantable e incómodo. Cualquiera que los viera dudaría que los chicos sentados ahí fueran amigos de la infancia, de toda la vida, y a Natsu no le extraña en lo absoluto. Pero no es su culpa, Lucy simplemente no quiere entender, no quiere tratar de entenderlo.

Toma su tenedor con suavidad y revuelve los fideos de su plato sin tener ánimos para comer en esos momentos, al igual por lo visto que todos. Erza juguetea con la fresa de su porción de pastel, haciéndola rodar sin mostrar deseos de comerla, sin mostrar deseos de existir. Rota, en esos momentos está rota, destrozada, con la impotencia y el dolor devorándole las entrañas. Una carta, un mensaje, un adiós, un _porqué_ , cualquiera de esas cosas lo hubiera hecho más aguantable para ella. Entender por qué no hizo peso suficiente, por qué no bastó su presencia, por qué motivo no fue parte de la decisión hubieran hecho aquella situación más sostenible, pero no fue así y por ese motivo Erza ahora está medio muerta. A Natsu le duele verla así, porque no parece la Erza que conoce, siempre fuerte, siempre implacable, siempre dispuesta a levantarse. Actualmente está en el piso y no parece querer moverse de ahí.

Quizás deba ir al psicólogo, piensa y descarta, porque Gray lo propuso y le fue mal. Gray, quien mira en todas direcciones con aparente indiferencia, fingiendo que no le importa algo que todos saben que le importa. Pero Fullbuster insiste en mantenerse al margen, por su estúpido orgullo que le impide admitir que se equivocó, que fue un idiota egoísta, que está arrepentido de la decisión tomada. Come lentamente y se detiene apenas ve pasar una cabellera rubia, para luego gruñir fastidiado —y decepcionado— y volver a su plato.

Dicha cabellera rubia que le recuerda a Natsu que Lucy está molesta con él por un motivo que no considera válido. Él ya no ama a Lisanna, ya se decidió. No es lo que Lucy cree que es, no es ese amor lo que le mueve a preocuparse tanto por la albina, o recelar tanto la presencia de Eucliffe. Lisanna aún es su amiga, aún le importa y no quiere verla hundirse. Teme que Sting la arrastre con él, teme que le suceda algo malo, que salga lastimada. Porque Sting Eucliffe no deja de caer al abismo en un camino sin retorno, hundiéndose cada vez más y más y Natsu no se fía de la cercanía que mantiene con Lisanna por esa causa, solo quiere asegurarse que su amiga esté bien. Entiende la desconfianza de Lucy hasta cierto punto, pero ya le explicó aquello muchas veces y la rubia sigue sin confiar en él, en sus palabras, _sus sentimientos_.

Alza la vista y contempla la amplia extensión de la universidad, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Nunca creyó llegar ahí, no dado su desempeño durante su escolaridad, pero llegó. Se sorprendió mucho la primera vez que recibió la carta de aceptación, más aún al enterarse que Lisanna no iba con ellos.

—Ya sabes que no imparten veterinaria, así que no veo por qué habría de ir —aclaró la chica, sonriendo con suavidad.

Natsu se sintió algo estúpido por lo evidente del asunto.

—Solo fue una idea —comentó levemente avergonzado.

—Lo bueno de esto —dijo Gray de la nada, sentado a su lado—, es que aunque vayamos a la misma universidad no tendré que verte.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso hielitos? —inquirió enseguida, presumiendo que eso era un ataque o algo medianamente similar.

—No compartimos ni una sola clase —respondió Gray con simpleza.

Lo había descubierto tras revisar los horarios de ambos, aunque era un tanto esperable considerando que no estaban en la misma carrera, resultaba también que sus pocas clases en común no las cursaban con los mismos profesores.

—¿De verdad? —Irremediablemente a Natsu le agradaba el detalle—. ¡Bien!

Lisanna rió con su reacción y a su lado Erza frunció el ceño, aunque no fue por ella ni por algo que habían dicho, fue más bien por sus propios pensamientos. Estaba distraída y no prestaba verdadera atención a la conversación, prácticamente sin ánimos de estar ahí, incapaz de no pensar en la situación que la aquejaba.

—¿Erza? —preguntó Mirajane sentada al otro lado de Lisanna, fijando la vista en su amiga.

Logró llamar su atención con eso, por lo que la pelirroja fijó la atención en ella con sorpresa.

—Nada, no es nada —contestó tras unos momentos, tratando de sonreír para aligerar el ambiente.

Pero aquello era una enorme mentira y todos lo sabían, Erza estaba más que decepcionada en esos instantes. Ella debería haber recibido su carta de aceptación a la universidad el año pasado, pero no había sido así. No era la única a la que le molestaba el detalle, sus amigos no se sentían diferente al respecto, después de todo Erza siempre había tenido calificaciones excelentes y un historial aún más impecable todo fuera para poder entrar a la mejor universidad de la ciudad sin problemas, para compensar su estadía en la correccional. Ella se había esforzado, no tendría que haber tenido ningún problema, al menos hasta que se enfrentó a Minerva Orland. A Erza le salió cara esa batalla y lo descubrió cuando tocó recibir las respuestas de las universidades y ninguna la aceptó.

¿Qué podía hacer la hija del jefe de policía para lograr eso? Nada, o eso suponía. Lisanna solo tuvo que llamar a Lucy una vez para enterarse de que entre su grupo de amigos estaba el hijo del rector de la universidad y que unos cuantos malos rumores hacían milagros.

No había manera, definitivamente, de que Erza Scarlet perdonara a Minerva Orland. Apuñaló a una de sus amigas y luego la inculpó, fue la causante directa de su reclusión en una correccional que en lugar de ayudar solo la hizo más violenta (no había forma de que fuera de otro modo, fue el periodo de su vida que Erza menos disfrutó), y ahora a causa de una pelea le arrebataba la posibilidad de ir a la universidad. Era ilógico suponer que la pelirroja dejaría de odiar a esa mujer alguna vez en su vida.

Por todo eso debió esperar un año a que se calmaran las aguas para poder postular de nuevo, ya sin estar en la mira de todos. Tras ese dichoso año lo logró, por lo que ingresó junto a Gray y Natsu a la educación superior. No había que ser un genio para saber que ese año perdido seguía pesando sobre ella, bastaba ver la expresión que portaba su rostro en esos momentos y su sonrisa no del todo dichosa cuando contempló su carta de aceptación por primera vez.

—Deberíamos ordenar —comentó Mirajane, chocando palmas y sonriendo—. ¿Qué tal pastel?

La atención de Erza se desvió a su amigo, no conteniendo una sonrisa fidedigna ante la idea, su humor cambiando drásticamente.

—Me parece excelente idea —dijo con ánimo—, yo quiero uno de fresa.

—¿Celebrar con pastel? —preguntó Gray, no del todo conforme con la idea—. Yo preferiría una cerveza.

—Cállate Gray —ordenó la pelirroja, antes de alzar una de sus manos para llamar la atención de algún mesero, indicando que estaban listos para ordenar.

Para celebrar, reír y ser felices. Entonces podían serlo, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

El primer día de universidad, poco después de eso, fue tranquilo, una calma casi absoluta (antes de la tormenta). La bienvenida, la entrega de horarios y unas pocas charlas, no mucho más. Sin embargo Erza lo sintió raro, esa leve molestia que indica que no todo está bien, que algo falta o algo no termina de calzar. El segundo día fue un poco más movido, implicó una serie de actividades típicas a los recién ingresados. El tercero implicó ir a clases.

Erza Scarlet ingresó a su salón solo para encontrarse con un rostro conocido que definitivamente no esperaba ver ahí.

—¿Bacchus?

—¡Erza! —exclamó el susodicho, centrando su vista en ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en segundo año?

—Y tú como en tercero —replicó la pelirroja, avanzando a través de la sala para ir a sentarse al lado de su antiguo amigo.

—Es una larga historia —respondió este—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy en primer año —contestó con simpleza, sacando sus cosas.

—Pero deberías estar en segundo, ¿no? —cuestionó Bacchus—. ¿No me dirás por qué estás aquí a pesar de eso?

—Es otra larga historia —respondió Erza levemente incómoda por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, no le gustaba hablar de eso.

—Supongo que tenemos tiempo.

—Tú primero —dijo Scarlet.

Bacchus sonrió y se recostó sobre su puesto, en apariencia desinteresada. Daba la impresión de que el tema no le afectaba en lo absoluto.

—Digamos que hice lo que nadie debe hacer aquí y me enfrente a la Señorita de este lugar —explicó.

—¿A la Señorita?

—Bueno, no me enfrente en una batalla —aclaró el joven riendo levemente—, pero digamos que no fui lo suficientemente respetuoso con ella, osé llevarle la contraria de malas maneras.

—¿Este lugar tiene acaso una dueña?

—Por supuesto —dijo Bacchus con obviedad, volteando a verla aún con la sonrisa en la cara, como si nada de lo dicho importara en lo más mínimo—: Minerva Orland, la causante de que no pueda atravesar primer año.

El mundo se le cayó encima a Erza.

—¡¿Minerva?!

—¿La conoces? —preguntó su compañero, borrando su sonrisa para mostrarse sorprendido.

¿Qué si la conocía? Algún dios en alguna parte del cielo se burlaba de ella, por supuesto que conocía a Minerva Orland, pero era imposible que tuviera tanto poder, solo era la hija del jefe de policía y...

Bacchus rió ante sus palabras, porque no era solo de quién fuera hija ella, era quiénes eran sus amigos y estos no se limitaban al hijo del rector. Iban incluidos dos hijos de políticos, la hija de un empresario y la hija de un médico reconocido, y si bien Minerva no tenía influencias como tales siempre podía soltar algún rumor, algún comentario, que moviera las piezas como ella quería, como si el mundo no fuera más que un tablero de ajedrez y ella fuera el rey.

En esos momentos Erza en verdad odiaba al mundo (su nefasta suerte), lo odiaba casi tanto como odiaba a Minerva. Salió de la clase sintiendo un muy mal gusto en la boca, para encontrarse con Natsu en el pasillo.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

No era que tuviera ganas de entablar una conversación en esos instantes, más bien solo quería perderse por ahí y rogar que todo no fuera más que un sueño.

Natsu volteó a verla, demasiado serio para tratarse de él.

—Lucy está en mi clase —respondió, como si eso explicara todas las interrogantes del mundo—, y un idiota rubio.

Erza, pese a lo escueto de su respuesta, entendió perfectamente el motivo de su seriedad mientras sentía como el mundo le daba una patada en la cara, como la que le había dado momentos antes mientras hablaba con Bacchus, como la que le dio Minerva años atrás. Encontrarse más tarde con Gray y dirigirse a la cafetería los tres justos no ayudó en nada, pese a lo cotidiano y aparentemente ideal de la acción.

—¡Natsu! —exclamó Lucy al verlos llegar, llamando la atención de ellos a la vez que captaba la atención del grupo que la acompañaba.

Erza juró ver como Minerva le sonreía con sorna. Al final la universidad iba a ser más complicada de lo que creyó en un principio.

Por sobre todo, Erza Scarlet acababa de decidir que odiaría de muerte a Minerva Orland desde entonces y hasta el fin de sus días. De los de ella o los de Minerva, los que llegaran primero. De cualquier manera tuvo que adaptarse a su compañía, después de todo Lucy y el interés de Natsu por ella acabaron juntando ambos grupos para pesar de la mayoría.

 _«_ _Hagamos un acuerdo Minerva, yo te odio y tú me odias, pero dado que somos las únicas que nos odiamos finjamos que no lo hacemos, que podemos perdonarnos y llevarnos bien, al menos hasta que no nos tengamos que volver a ver..._

 _...o hasta que deje de ser fingido y en verdad ya no te odie._ _»_

* * *

 **Sería todo.**


	3. Capítulo II - Tierra en las manos

**Notas:** Trataré por primera vez en todo mi tiempo en fanfiction mantener un ritmo de publicación más o menos constante, en este caso cada quince días (si me surge algún inconveniente podría subir esa cifra a treinta días). Por supuesto, todo dependerá de que tanto logré ir avanzando esta historia, espero que no me surja algún bloqueo o similar.

De momento me reservo mis advertencias porque son _sutiles_ hasta bastante avanzada la historia.

 **.**

* * *

 **a black world.**

* * *

 **Parte I.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Tierra en las manos.

* * *

 _Un niño siempre tiene barro en las manos._

 _Por jugar con tierra, por caerse, por pelearse, por cavar una tumba._

* * *

El sol ardía con fuerza sobre su cabeza cuando Gajeel terminó su labor, levantándose para sacudir parte del polvo de sus ropas. No le gustaba la lluvia —tampoco es que la odiara—, pero en esos momentos quería que lloviera, que el agua empapara al mundo y el cielo le rindiese algún tributo a Lily, su buen Lily, el muerto Lily. También y aunque no lo admitiría, quería sacarse la tierra de las uñas y lavarse las manos, era incómodo no tener nada con que limpiarse, incluso si eso implicaba que acabaría completamente empapado lo prefería a estar sucio todo el resto del día. Además si llovía el viejo Makarov lo dejaría dormir en su casa y Gajeel no tendría que pasar frío durmiendo en el orfanato. Pero el cielo parecía no querer hacerlo feliz, como si no estuviese lo suficientemente triste con la muerte de su gato.

Gruñó molesto y se alejó por el polvoriento camino de tierra que lo llevaría de vuelta a la parte principal del cementerio, había elegido un lugar trasero y abandonado del lugar para enterrar a su gato por lo que debía realizar un largo recorrido de vuelta. Avanzó lentamente por el sendero, los primeros minutos pisando simple tierra y un poco después notando como empezaba a aparecer el pavimento, reemplazando al polvo y los guijarros iniciales. Pero aún le faltaba mucho por avanzar, después de todo había buscado un lugar que lo dejara medianamente conforme y donde no tuviera espectadores para enterrar a Lily y eso le había tomado tiempo.

Volvió a mirar al cielo con la esperanza de ver una nube, aunque fuera una sola, pero la imagen ante él seguía igual de despejada y celeste que siempre —culpa del verano—. Bajó entonces la mirada (al mundo) al camino y contempló unos segundos las tumbas a su alrededor. Se detuvo.

El sol seguía ardiendo con fuerza sobre su cabeza cuando sus pies se pararon, al igual que ardía sobre la cabeza del niño detenido a un lado del camino. A Gajeel le habría importado nada ese mocoso de no haberlo reconocido, porque se había peleado con él unas semanas atrás en un incidente que aún no conseguía olvidar, pese a que quería —anhelaba tanto olvidar los llantos y los gritos y la sangre derramada—. Se acercó al desconocido _no-tan-desconocido_ sin estar seguro de si para saludarlo, verlo mejor o terminar de enterrar su puño en su rostro, pero entonces el chico alzó la vista y toda su mente quedó en blanco. Verse cara a cara fue como confirmar el suceso pasado, el rencor que debería unirlos, pero nada de eso pasaba por la mente de Gajeel en esos momentos. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba en blanco, sería más acertado decir que fue sumergido en un negro profundo en cualquier caso. Porque lo recordaba, lo reconocía perfectamente y aún así no podía estar molesto, sentir algo, por mínimo que fuera. Lo único que sentía era algo similar a vacío, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Aquel niño a un lado del camino era el chico gótico que había visto un par de veces, no más. La primera discutiendo por un parque, la segunda luchando. Ambas veces, que le permitían reconocerlo, el muchacho no parecía estar vivo, solo que entonces menos que nunca y así él ya no podía pensar en nada. Bien podría estar muerto, porque los vivos no podían tener una expresión como eso. No lloraba, ninguna lágrima caía de sus ojos y aún así casi parecía mejor la opción de que llorase a que se mantuviera en ese estado casi espectral, observándolo con sus iris rojos, vacíos de todo lo que no fuera agonía. Se veía tan muerto (sus ojos, su interior) que Redfox no supo cómo reaccionar a esa mirada tan rota, que no podía sentir nada que no se acercase al abismo.

—Te conozco —dijo el chico en un murmullo que sonaba a ojos secos y dolor punzante, corroborando que su alma no se había marchado aún al más allá, simplemente se había roto en pedazos.

Gajeel no dijo nada inmediatamente, ocupado como estaba en tratar de entender cómo alguien podía verse tan infeliz y por qué motivo. _Están en un cementerio, tonto_ , resonó en su cabeza entonces y casi quiso reprenderse por lo evidente del asunto.

—Lo lamento —dijo, extrañándose de sí mismo pues nunca antes se había disculpado y menos con un casi extraño por un motivo prácticamente desconocido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el chico, alzando una de sus cejas, esas que estaban sobre sus ojos carmesí, cubiertas por su cabello negro.

Justo como Gajeel, justo como él. Se parecían un poco, notó entonces al mirarlo mejor. Aunque no lo pensó mucho porque, bien o mal, entablaba una conversación.

—No sé, cuál sea el motivo por el que estás aquí —respondió, algo incómodo.

—Ah. —Fue todo lo que dijo el chico, dando a entender que captaba el punto pero sin agregar nada más.

Gajeel parpadeó. En otra situación se habría molestado por esa reacción tan idiota, pero en esos momentos simplemente no podía molestarse, no ante el chico de agonía escarlata.

—¿No estás triste? —cuestionó, algo tonto pues se notaba a leguas que ese chico no estaba triste, _estaba muerto._

—Yo sí, pero soy el único al que le importa que mi padre se haya muerto —respondió el joven, sorprendiendo a Gajeel.

Genial, ¿y ahora qué decía?

Al final no es que el cielo no quisiese honrar a Lily, simplemente tampoco estaba triste por la muerte de Skiadrum Cheney, sencillamente tampoco lamentaba la partida del político corrupto de voz mordaz. El único que lamentó aquello fue Rogue, pero al igual que todos no lloraba, porque estaba más muerto que su padre y los muertos no le lloran a los muertos. Menos cuando los muertos viven más que tú, cuando dejan más rastro de su existencia en lo negro del mundo.

Eran todavía más parecidos entonces, aunque ninguno lo supiera. Porque Gajeel también tenía algo de negro, algo de perdido. Pero Gajeel era negro ébano, en cambio Rogue era el negro del abismo, ese que forma la ausencia absoluta de luz. Porque la vida de Rogue era triste, negra y vacía. Eran parecidos, pero no iguales. Aún así y quizás por eso la presencia de Gajeel a su lado, por lo que duró el resto de la tarde, no le molestó. Quizás incluso por eso Gajeel no le criticó a Cheney la compañía, no como solía hacer con la mayoría.

Eran amigos, compartieron tan solo ese único día pero la conexión formada en ese momento no se desvaneció aun con el pasar de los años. Porque no fue cualquier día, fue uno clave y Gajeel estuvo ahí, fue el único que estuvo ahí con él, compartiendo el dolor, ignorando los errores. Los varios años de distancia no pudieron borrar eso, que al pensar en el otro, recordar el momento, llegase a su mente la imagen de un amigo, la imagen de una persona con la que han compartido más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Por eso, aunque se viesen solo un segundo, podrían reconocerse en la multitud con la imagen del cementerio grabado en negro al interior de sus memorias.

Por eso, cuando llegó el día de poner a prueba esa aseveración, se reconocieron. No se habían visto antes de ese día a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos semanas del ingreso, principalmente porque Gajeel no había ido ni uno de esos días. La razón descrita es que le había dado la gana y casi parecía mera coincidencia que Levy McGarden hubiese tardado lo mismo en ir por culpa de un resfrío, aunque en el fondo era justamente por eso, a Gajeel no le había interesado ir si Levy no estaría por ahí.

Para entonces Gray Fullbuster ya tenía tres trabajos, una disertación y una prueba la semana entrante, Erza Scarlet ya había amenazado de muerte a Minerva con la mirada por lo menos unas veinte veces, después de todo lo hacía cada vez que se topaba con ella y eso había ocurrido más veces de lo que le gustaría. Por último, para entonces Lucy Heartfilia había ido con exactitud doce veces a preguntarles si almorzaban juntos, con «juntos» refiriéndose a todos ellos y a todos los amigos de ella. Casualmente y gracias a eso Natsu Dragneel se había enterado de algo que deseaba con toda su alma fuera mentira: Lucy tenía novio y era el imbécil de Sting Eucliffe, ¿había algo peor? Sentarse aquella tarde, dos semanas tras el inicio de las clases, junto a Levy y Gajeel no ayudó a mejorar el problema.

—¡Natsu! —gritó Lucy por vez número trece y aquello, aunque no lo demostrase, molestaba a Natsu.

No porque no quisiera pasar tiempo con su amiga, sino porque eso los incluía a _esos_. No recordaba tanto el incidente de su infancia como para decir que ese era el motivo por el que desconfiaba de ese grupo, más bien era lo poco que había alcanzado a conocer a Sting Eucliffe lo que le incordiaba. Era un idiota engreído, punto, no lo aguantaba. Y no pensaba admitir que el motivo tenía más que ver con quién era la chica de Eucliffe (estaba celoso, básicamente). A Erza tampoco le hacía feliz el detalle, tenía bastante con aguantar la presencia de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo como para aguantar también la presencia de los amigos de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. Gray era el único que no había comentado nada acerca de aquel grupo, motivo por el que su opinión era un misterio, misterio que a nadie le interesaba.

El problema, aparentemente, fue Levy.

—¿Esa chica no es...? —preguntó sin estar segura.

Ella no había estado en el reencuentro del bar un año antes, por lo que no había quedado muy enterada sobre los problemas que tuvo Erza y por lo que tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de volver a ver a Lucy hasta ese día.

—¿Quién, la que está con Ryos? —Fue la extraña respuesta de Gajeel, que sonrió y se levantó ante la atenta, y perpleja, mirada de todos.

—Me parece se refería a Lucy, que sí es ella, por cierto —comentó Gray, observando como Gajeel se aproximaba a la mesa donde se hallaba la rubia y su grupo para saludar a...

—Ryos —llamó Redfox, demostrando que todas sus premisas sobre su lazo conformando en ese momento de dolor eran ciertas.

—Mi nombre es Rogue, te lo dije —respondió el susodicho—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Y así resultaba más correcto decir que el problema fue Gajeel y después de él, Levy. La chica no dudo en acercarse a Lucy tras confirmar que era ella —hubo un tiempo en que la llamó «mejor amiga», después de todo—. Ese fue el primer día que aceptaron la invitación de Lucy y acabaron almorzando junto a _ese_ grupo, ese grupo en el que no acababan de encajar. No importó, porque Levy era ridículamente feliz al poder volver a hablar con su amiga de la infancia y Gajeel reconoció a Rogue, así que lo que _ellos_ sintieran era irrelevante. Tal vez, quizás lo verdaderamente irrelevante era lo que los _otros_ sintieran.

Tardaron mucho en percatarse de ello, después de todo por qué un montón de chicos ricos tendrían algún problema. Gray fue el primero en notar algo, aunque más que notar fue el primero en escuchar. Los rumores le llovieron esas primeras semanas luego de que decidiera sentarse en primera fila junto a un joven rubio de largos cabellos que le sonaba mucho y por motivos muy validos. Los rumores sobre _ellos_ , sobre ese grupo, sobre lo que eran. La opinión de Gray era un misterio y lo fue durante largo tiempo porque no se animaba a darla, porque no podía dejar de preguntarse si era cierto o no, si algo así podía ser real.

A Gray le había tocado convivir con mucha gente, ver casi todo y sin embargo aquello le golpeaba el pecho como nunca antes había pasado mientras se preguntaba cuál era el sentido de vivir así. Aquel primer almuerzo compartido no se equiparó a los siguientes, en los que de a poco la realidad golpeaba todas las murallas haciéndolas caer, revelando la cruda realidad tras estas.

Y es que la realidad siempre superaba a la ficción.

Sí, él fue el primero en pensar en aquel grupo aquel primer almuerzo, en ver más allá de sí. Fue también él primero en arrepentirse y dar un paso atrás, quizás el único. Porque ellos tenían las manos manchadas de tierra y no había agua que pudiera lavarlas, nada podía esclarecer lo negro de su mundo, nada podía esclarecer la tumba donde reposaban sus almas.

Estaban muertos y Gray no quiso morir con ellos. Quizás al final no lo logró del todo y una parte de él sí murió, pero aquello fue porque así lo decidió. Lo que nunca logró decidir es si se arrepentía o no.

Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Tal vez tuvo miedo al mirar dentro de la tumba y mancharse las manos de tierra que no le pertenecía. Sí, eso fue. Gray Fullbuster fue el primero en notar las grietas en las murallas y tuvo miedo. Huyó, por primera vez en su vida, y ni siquiera puede arrepentirse o no de hacerlo.

— _Cobarde._ — _Le recriminó y lo verídico del insulto resonó en sus cabezas._

 _Gray no dijo nada porque Erza, como siempre, tenía razón._

* * *

 **Es todo. Gracias por leer.**


	4. Capítulo III - Manicomio

**Notas:** Iba a publicar esto el 30, pero se me cruzó la FT Angst Week y como me puse con ella lo dejé pasar. Por diversos motivos he decidido aplazar la Week así que, para no retrasarme más, le he echado una releída a esto para actualizar de una vez.

Avanza lento, lo sé, pero no se puede hacer nada (?).

Repito que me reservo mis advertencias porque son _sutiles_ hasta bastante avanzada la historia para que quede claro, que es bien paulatino en ese sentido.

 **.**

* * *

 **a black world.**

* * *

 **Parte I.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

Manicomio.

* * *

 _Los pobres van al manicomio, los ricos compran un psicólogo._

 _Tal vez, tal vez._

* * *

El tercer almuerzo juntos Sting encendió un cigarrillo. Erza frunció el ceño al verlo, lista para alegar tal hecho. No tuvo tiempo.

—Dame uno —pidió Rogue, sentando a un lado de su compañero y estirando la mano.

Sting volvió a sacar la cajetilla, que acababa de guardar, de sus bolsillos, notando al alzar una vez más la mirada hacia sus compañeros que Rufus también había estirado el brazo. Inevitablemente miró a Minerva, como esperando de ella lo mismo dado que sus dos amigos presentes ya lo habían hecho.

—Yo tengo —aclaró esta, sacando una caja de su bolso para mostrarla.

El rubio suspiró y, esta vez, los miró a _ellos_.

—¿Alguno de ustedes? —preguntó con la mirada fija en Natsu.

Erza cruzó los brazos, aún más molesta, pero nuevamente no alcanzó a decir ni reclamar nada.

—Yo —dijo Gray, estirando el brazo.

El ceño de Scarlet se asemejó al Gran Cañón en esos momentos.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas Gray? —No cuestionó, prácticamente exigió una respuesta.

Después de todo era bien sabido cuánto molestaban a Erza esos vicios, la simple idea de que alguno de sus cercanos fuera participe de ese tipo de costumbres tan desagradables era casi un sacrilegio para su persona.

Gray se alzó de hombros, tratando de aparentar indiferencia a pesar de que Erza siempre hubiese tenido bastante poder sobre él. No era idiota para no saber lo molesta que estaba su amiga en esos instantes, pero ya había hablado y no pensaba quedar como un idiota, de esos que se acobardaban enseguida, al menor regaño o al primer peligro. No iba a quedar como un cobarde.

(Aunque lo era.)

—De vez en cuando lo hago —comentó, colocándose el cigarrillo de la discordia en la boca con calma, aparente calma.

—¿Tú no fumas, Erza? —preguntó Minerva de pronto, con una sonrisa que parecía reírse de todo con el simple gesto, apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos al tiempo, divertida.

La pelirroja relajó su expresión, pues ahora su ira se había concentrado en sus ojos para pasar a enviarle un mensaje de odio y muerte a la morena, olvidando por unos momentos a su amigo y el cigarrillo que portaba en la boca.

—No, no fumo —respondió, inyectándole veneno a la respuesta.

Lucy sonrió, como buscando aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Cómo les ha ido? —preguntó, queriendo iniciar una simple conversación sobre los primeros días de universidad.

Natsu la miró fijamente, tal como solía hacer ante ella desde que la había vuelto a ver hace un año en el bar. La miraba como si quisiese decir algo que no lograba decir, cCon ese brillo particular en los ojos que lograba pasar relativamente desapercibido mientras callaba cosas de las que ni él mismo era consciente, el tipo de cosas que duele callar.

—No sé, supongo que bien —contestó.

Sting se rió de su respuesta con fuerza, demasiada fuerza, como buscando darle un mensaje que no quería dar con palabras.

—Haz como yo y admite que te va horrible —comentó Eucliffe.

Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Recién vamos en la tercera semana, no puede irte tan mal —le reclamó a su novio.

 _Su novio_ , ¡cuan molesto era ese hecho para Natsu!

—¿Y qué? —replicó Gray—. A mí también me va horrible, debo entregar un ensayo el viernes y ni lo he empezado —comentó—, y ni hablar de la exposición que debemos hacer para la próxima semana. —O la prueba que tenían fijada para fin de mes, el otro ensayo que debían preparar y el informe sobre el trabajo práctico para el lunes.

Erza pareció que lo despedazaba con la mirada ante esa revelación, la siempre estricta y exigente Erza. Es que era como si Gray no tuviera suficiente con haberse puesto a fumar para además soltar esa declaración, ¿era una especie de suicidio o algo similar, acaso?

—Yo ya tengo listas ambas cosas —comentó Rufus, indiferente.

—No me extraña —dijo Minerva, dando a entender que aquello era común—, aunque yo tampoco he tenido muchos problemas, después de todo son solo las primeras clases.

Gray Fullbuster no dijo nada, simplemente miró fijamente a Rufus porque «— _¿no puedes poner, en el trabajo, justo debajo de tu nombre el mío?_ », mas no habló, gastó sus segundos en expulsar el humo del cigarrillo que acababa de encender, formando una pequeña nube que se extinguió enseguida.

—A mí me ha ido bien —agregó Erza, ignorando por esa vez el comportamiento de su amigo.

Minerva Orland sonrió pero no dijo nada por el bien de la paz mundial, o algo así, se guardó el sarcasmo en la garganta y sacó un cigarrillo, tratando de hablar con amabilidad.

—Que bien. —Fue todo lo que dijo, sacando un pequeño encendedor de plata.

Estaba sucio, tan sucio que se veía negro (tan sucio como el fuego que generaba y el humo que le llenaba los pulmones). Erza contempló unos segundos como encendía el cigarrillo, que ya había apretado entre sus labios, ayudada por el encendedor que en esos momentos nadie que no supiera de su existencia previamente pudo deducir que era de plata (estaba tan sucio). Tras que la chispa se generara y la punta del cigarro brillara Minerva inhaló el humor, exhalando luego con lentitud una humareda lo suficientemente amplia para que el monóxido de carbono inundara unos momentos el ambiente, recordándole a Sting que el aire no era lo único que se pudría en ese lugar.

Se echó sobre la mesa y miró a su alrededor.

—Yukino no ha venido —comentó, captando la atención del grupo.

Lucy bajó la vista, hablando antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

—Estaba ocupada, iba a salir con...

—Quiero matar neuronas —la interrumpió Sting, alzando la mirada—, pero Yukino no está.

Contempló fijamente el cielo _(nublado, así como los ojos de Yukino)_ y bostezó.

Lucy se mordió el labio y Erza formuló una pregunta que nunca dijo (temió hablar y escarbar demasiado), en su lugar le pidió a la rubia que terminara de decir lo que estaba diciendo.

—Porque entonces Lucy podía acabar, cuando hablaba con voz trémula y acallaba el horror—.

Porque Yukino no estaba, se había marchado con sus padres de vacaciones y aún no volvían. Yukino aún no podía ingresar a la universidad para encontrarse con ellos, para volver a contemplar la mierda del mundo.

Erza volvió a fruncir el ceño como por quinta vez aquella tarde ante esa información.

—¿Falta por culpa de sus padres? —cuestionó.

Minerva se echó a reír y el humo escapó de entre su boca en pequeñas nubes que ascendían al cielo, lejos de ellos, así como la falsa felicidad que los rodeaba.

—Sí, pero no importa, porque Yukino es buena niña y se pondrá al día —comentó, para luego agregar—. Tampoco es que sus padres quieran perjudicarla, simplemente es un lindo momento en familia.

Rogue fijó su carmesí mirada en Minerva con el sarcasmo palpable en los ojos, la misma que había usado Minerva al hablar.

—Claro —dijo y se levantó con algo de brusquedad.

Sting lo siguió con la mirada.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó.

—A pudrirme por ahí —respondió Cheney.

Lucy se mordió el labio y a punto estuvo de comentar algo antes de que alguien más lo hiciera cuando —por suerte o por desgracia— Levy se acercó a su mesa llamando la atención de todos. Levy que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, lejos del mundo.

(Tenía suerte).

Todos voltearon y Lucy nuevamente calló. —Luego no calló y ya no pudo terminar nada—.

Alzando la vista hacia el blanco edificio, Natsu se pregunta en qué falló. Avanzando entre los blancos pasillos, Natsu se pregunta qué no hizo. Lo sabe y a la vez no, lo comprende y a la vez no quiere hacerlo. Quizás fue que, al igual que Erza, ignoró el iceberg hasta que este estuvo demasiado cerca y ya no pudo virar.

—Me hundo como el Titanic —musitó una vez Gray, ya avanzado el año en un café que quedaba cerca de su departamento.

Erza alzó la mirada y la posó en él.

—¿Disculpa?

Fullbuster no le respondió inmediatamente, primero exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo (ya no fumaba casualmente sino que ahora lo hacía de forma regular) y luego habló.

—Eso —respondió—, me hundo y me hundo —dijo, mirando los hielos que flotaban en su vaso. Hace varios minutos que no lo tocaba, quedando como el único que faltaba pues Erza ya se había acabado su trozo de pastel y Natsu había terminado su porción de galletas. Solo quedaba Gray, mirando con calma su café, que si no fuera helado de un comienzo ya se habría enfriado—. Creo que dejaré la carrera. —Soltó de la nada, sorprendiendo hasta a Natsu.

Erza, tras la impresión inicial, frunció el ceño y Dragneel tuvo claro que estaba lista para soltar un discurso contra su compañero, en lo absoluto conforme con esa idea. Natsu le hubiera preguntado el porqué de esa decisión, pero los reclamos de su amiga no se lo permitieron, así que simplemente volteó la vista por la calle topándose con un edificio blanco. Curioso, no se había percatado de que era _esa_ calle.

—El bar está por aquí cerca —comentó, deteniendo la discusión de sus compañeros.

No tardaron en voltear hacia él.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Gray, sacándose el cigarrillo en la boca.

—Ahí —alzó una de sus manos apuntando el edificio blanco—, el bar está a la vuelta de esa calle, en la esquina donde está el manicomio.

Ambos chicos voltearon y bastó que vieran el blanco edificio para saber que Natsu tenía razón: estaban _ahí_.

«—¿Este lugar no está ridículamente cerca del loquero?», preguntó Natsu una vez y por eso lo recuerda tan claramente. Por eso y porque tiempo después visitó ese lugar, aunque él no fue el primero, el primero en ir ahí fue Sting, al menos el primero en ir de visita.

Y alzaba su mirada azul hacia las ventanas, desde donde veía el cielo _(nublado, así como los ojos de Yukino)_ y luego continuaba la marcha hacia el salón del fondo, lleno de sillas y mesas. En una de ellas se sentaba una chica en particular, chica que no emitía palabra, la única paciente de ese lugar que le significaba algo de interés. Y Sting la miraba esperando una respuesta y, curiosamente, siempre la obtenía (incluso si no era con palabras ella siempre le respondía), mas no era la respuesta que él quería.

No miraba ya el cielo, sino los ojos de la chica _(nublados, así como el cielo)._ Ella devolvía la mirada, pero no lo miraba a él.

—Hola Yukino —murmuraba y la joven fijaba sus orbes nebulosos en un punto que no era su persona. Más lejos, más intangible, más insano. De alguna forma menos perdido, menos acabado.

Sonreía.

Sting hablaba y después se marchaba.

—Nos vemos, Yukino —murmuraba.

Entonces, solo entonces, la chica lo miraba. A él, a sus ojos azules como los cielos despejados de los días felices.

—¿Para qué, Sting? —decía bajito, tanto que nadie más la oía salvo el joven frente a ella e incluso él dudaba de sus propios oídos—. Volverás —musitaba (predecía) con voz estremecedora, su sonrisa se ampliaba y ya no parecía el ángel que era antaño.

Otra cosa, más terrible y vacía que un ángel, más negra y cruel que un demonio, algo más profundo y oscuro.

— _Volverás Sting, no importa lo que hagas terminarás aquí._

* * *

 **Sería todo de momento. Nos leemos.**


	5. Capítulo IV - Comienzos

**Notas:** Por culpa de mi falta de internet estuve complicada para publicar cualquier cosa, eso y un cambio de opinión respecto a algunas cosas hicieron que tardara tanto en publicar esto. Además de eso aclaro que, entre esos cambios de opinión, está el de actualizar esto cada fin de mes en lugar de cada quince días, por variadas razones.

Más allá de eso nada que decir, solo que lamento la tardanza.

 **.**

* * *

 **a black world.**

* * *

 **Parte I.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

Comienzos.

* * *

 _Las malas juntas no existen, los amigos tampoco._

 _Al final, eres tú contra el mundo._

* * *

Cuándo se hicieron amigos es algo que Natsu todavía se pregunta, exactamente cuándo fue que pudieron considerarse un solo grupo. Aunque, deteniéndose a pensarlo, duda si el termino «amigos» es aplicable a su caso. Después de todo nunca lograron tener un lazo que pudiese aplicar a tal definición, siempre hubo un pero, algún fantasma merodeando entre ellos; de alguna forma, nunca hubo una conexión verdaderamente profunda. Considerando eso la pregunta real es cuándo todo eso pudo ser dejado de lado, cuándo decidieron olvidar en verdad el pasado y seguir hacia adelante. Bajo esa perspectiva la duda está entre si fue finalizado el primer mes juntos, el día siguiente al encuentro en el bar o durante el cumpleaños de Cheney.

Si contempla a Erza puede asegurar que fue durante la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero al ver en Gray decide que fue el día siguiente al encuentro en el bar. ¿Y él? Natsu cierra los ojos, pensativo, al abrirlos decide que fue finalizado el primer mes juntos.

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer por ahí? —cuestionó Lucy aquel día tras las clases, forzando una sonrisa.

Gray llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca, cortesía de Eucliffe, exactamente igual al cigarrillo compartido una semana atrás. A causa de eso Erza estaba molesta, aun si trataba de ocultarlo, aunque relajó un poco la expresión ante las palabras de Lucy.

—Claro, no suena mal —respondió sonriendo, olvidando por unos momento el humo repleto de monóxido que expulsaba Gray desde hacia unos minutos.

—¿Ustedes qué dicen? —preguntó Lucy, centrando la vista en Minerva.

La joven sonrió.

—Por supuesto, una linda salida de amigos —dijo con un leve sarcasmo, ese que le caracterizaba y que parecía ser incapaz de dejar aunque fuera por medio segundo.

La sonrisa de Lucy se atenuó un poco, al menos hasta que Sting habló.

—Como quieras, rubia —comentó con indiferencia.

La chica olvidó rápidamente su buen humor al voltear hacia su novio.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó, remarcando cada silaba y cogiendo al rubio del mentón—. ¡Me llamo Lucy!

—Ya, entendí —dijo Sting alejando el brazo de la rubia de forma algo tosca.

Algunos rieron ante la escena, Natsu no estaba entre ellos. Frunció el ceño, aunque solo momentáneamente porque Lucy no tardo en voltear hacia él tras el intercambio de palabras con su novio, recuperando la sonrisa cordial en una pregunta muda.

—¡Claro! —respondió con una sonrisa igual a la que solía portar siempre antes de que la chica pudiera hablar porque, de todas formas, había comprendido la interrogante sin necesidad de palabras.

Quizás fue por eso que Lucy amplió su sonrisa, convirtiendo la mueca en algo un poco más honesto, quizás porque a pesar del tiempo no todo había cambiado entre ellos. Volteó hacia Gray manteniendo el aura de felicidad recién encontrada, el chico liberó el humo que acumulaba en su boca al sentir la mirada chocolate sobre él. Se alzó de hombros ante eso, algo indiferente.

—No tengo problema —respondió con calma tras unos segundos.

La sonrisa de Lucy se mantuvo ante eso, al menos hasta que sintió un brazo pasar sobre sus hombros, sobresaltándola. Su rostro se inclinó levemente en tanto sus ojos se desviaban hacia la morena que acababa de pegarse a ella.

—¿Minerva?

La mencionada sonrió con esa mueca maligna que le caracterizaba —y es que Minerva era azufre tóxico en el fondo y todos lo sabían, complementado con una voz mordaz que se expandía como cuchillas en el aire—, como si alguien no fuese a notar que venía recién salida del averno y era más monstruo que ser humano con su simple presencia, ella solía agregar la sonrisa.

—¿Rogue? —preguntó a su amigo con fingida inocencia, imitando la voz de Lucy con un leve tono burlesco.

—Estoy ocupado. —Fue la escueta respuesta del chico, quien aprovechó la atención puesta en su persona para dar la vuelta—. Me tengo que ir —comentó, para inmediatamente emprender camino lejos de ellos como si quisiera darle peso a sus palabras.

No avanzó mucho, apenas unos pasos cuando tuvo que tenerse a causa del llamado de su mejor amigo.

—¡Rogue! —gritó Sting sin necesidad pues Cheney tampoco se había alejado tanto—. Ya que te largas, ¿cuando llegues al departamento puedes llamar a Rufus y preguntarle si tiene el libro ese que nos pidieron? El para la clase de derecho administrativo, no recuerdo cómo se titula —pidió, captando la atención de su compañero, parado a unos pocos metros de él—. Probablemente lo tenga, pero como no vino no pude preguntarle.

Rogue lo miró fijamente unos instantes y luego simplemente asintió, para enseguida continuar su camino.

—Entonces solo somos nosotros —resaltó Lucy tratando de sonreír.

Por una leve fracción de segundo, tan leve que casi pudo no haber sido, Natsu y Erza mostraron su clara disconformidad. Porque ir con Lucy era una cosa, pero que Lucy incluyera a Sting y a Minerva era otra bien distinta y una que no les agradaba del todo. Pero ese leve momento de molestia desapareció cuando Gray arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó con la punta del pie, indiferente a ellos.

—Claro.

Porque entonces vino fingir que no les importaba e ir juntos al centro a tomar algo, como jóvenes normales que lo pasaban —aparentemente— bien juntos. Fue entonces cuando Natsu se sintió en verdad parte de ese grupo, independiente de si era como amigo o no. Entonces, cuando en una de las calles una voz familiar los hizo voltear.

—¡Natsu!

Y encontrarse con Lisanna acercándose a ellos apresuradamente. Lisanna, su novia. Las preguntas de rigor: «¿qué haces aquí?», «¿estás libre?», «¿con quién andas?», junto a la presentación obligada parecieron abrir una puerta hasta entonces cerrada. Una que ni Natsu, ni Gray ni Erza tuvieron que manejar, aquello no fue necesario, se abrió sola y sola se cerraría, tiempo después.

—Su amiga es demasiado igual a Yukino, de una forma aterradora —comentó Sting, aproximándose a Lisanna más de lo permitido por el espacio personal.

La chica se alejó inevitablemente a causa de eso, confundida.

—¿A quién? —preguntó, algo incómoda por la atención recibida.

Lucy no tardó en intervenir.

—Yukino, una amiga, también tiene el pelo blanco y corto. —Y muchas cosas más, acabaron siendo iguales en muchas cosas más aunque nadie lo supiera en ese momento.

En ese momento solo era un parecido físico, uno que todos hicieron notar y que Minerva encontró realmente divertido.

—Qué pasa Sting —llamó, sonriente—, ¿te has enamorado de ella ya que Yukino nunca te correspondió? —se burló, captando la atención de todos con esas palabras, captando la atención de Natsu.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, aunque no importó de nada pues nadie lo oyó, el reclamo inmediato del rubio tras las palabras de su amiga impidieron que su pregunta llegara a alguien. Su voz pasó desapercibida.

—¡Cállate Minerva! —exclamó el chico, tapando con ello la pregunta que por tanto nunca fue oída, como si nunca hubiese sido dicha.

Lucy rió con fuerza ante la escena dejando a Natsu momentáneamente confundido, casi perplejo, aún con la duda en la boca. Porque era su novio y uno no se ríe cuando se entera de algo así de tu novio, ni siquiera aunque lo supiera de antemano. No sucedía así, ¿cierto? A menos claro que no solo ya lo supiera, sino que también no le importara y Lucy era una chica muy segura de sí misma para preocuparse de algo así. Pero podía ser otra cosa, quería que fuera otra cosa.

—Me alagan —dijo Lisanna con algo de timidez, acercándose a él—, pero soy la novia de Natsu.

Y eso, por alguna razón, sí pareció importarle (entonces, más que nunca, pareció ser otra cosa). La tarde fue agradable desde ahí. Desde que algo de ella volvió a ser suyo.

Noches después, a la salida de la fiesta, todo volvió a ser como antes. Como debería haber sido siempre, más bien. O al menos eso quiso creer, pero las cosas no salieron como quería, no si se consideraba corriendo a través de la calle tras la rubia.

—¡Lucy! —exclamó Natsu dándole alcance a la chica.

Esta volteó a verlo con clara molestia, deseando todo menos hablar con él en esos momentos.

—¿Qué? —le espetó con ira, acobardándolo un poco.

Pero Natsu Dragneel no se acobardaba, menos en ese situación donde no podía echarse para atrás. No podía, no ahí, no entonces, no con ella.

—Lo siento, Luce —musitó.

Fue lo único que logró salir de sus labios, la chica lo calló enseguida.

—¡Nada de lo siento! —gritó Heartfilia más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado, sintiendo la sangre caliente, la rabia burbujeante—, estoy cansada Natsu, ¡cansada! —No podía retroceder y solo por eso Natsu no lo hizo, a pesar de todo—. No veo a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto.

El chico desvió levemente la mirada, temiendo no dar con la respuesta correcta. Él no era bueno con las palabras, nunca lo había sido, no tenía idea de qué puñetera mierda decir. Pero lo había dicho, lo había decidido, no podía echarse atrás. No con Lucy, no con ella, la necesitaba más de lo que ella y él alcanzaban a vislumbrar siquiera.

—No es así —dijo finalmente, infundiéndole fuerza a sus palabras, seguridad.

Pero Lucy no cedió.

—¿Entonces a qué vienen los ataques de celos, esa actitud de que te importa demasiado? —le incriminó, sosteniendo su bolso con fuerza, como queriendo dar a entender con el gesto lo próxima que estaba a simplemente largarse de ahí.

Quería hacerlo después de todo.

—Es por Sting —replicó (admitió) Natsu, sintiéndose un poco molesto por tener que aclararlo de nuevo, por el poco empeño que ponía Lucy en comprender algo tan simple—, no es Lisanna, no de esa forma.

—¿Y eso qué significa, cualquiera menos Sting? —inquirió la chica con rabia, casi desprecio, y Natsu temió la respuesta atorada en su garganta, en su pecho.

«Sí».

—No es que todavía... —intentó excusarse, trató, pero Lucy no le dio tiempo para ello.

Volteó y sus tacones resonaron contra el asfalto cuando continuó su camino por las solitarias calles, indiferente a sus palabras.

—Madura —dijo, dándole la espalda.

Natsu pudo haberla seguido, claro que pudo, pero comprendía (sabía) que no era lo adecuado en esos momentos. No era como Lucy creía, no era tan inmaduro, Así que en un último intento de arreglar la noche llamó a Lisanna, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Trató varias veces antes de resignarse y llamar a Juvia en su lugar ado que andaban juntas, obtuvo la peor respuesta que pudo oír.

«Se fue con Sting».

—Vale —dijo, tratando de ocultar su disconformidad—, ¿y tú, Juvia?

«Juvia va camino a casa».

Natsu asintió aunque no sirviera de nada, Juvia no lo veía, antes de colgar y suspirar cansado. Era inútil, ridículamente inútil, simplemente no podía tolerar la idea.

« _Cualquiera menos Sting_ » _._

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. Capítulo V - Amor, amor

**Notas:** Admito que este no era el capítulo original, pero al otro sentía que le faltaba algo y así que decidí dejarte este como quinto (inicialmente sería el séptimo, uno de los últimos que escribí). Como no es una historia lineal no me afectaba realmente cambiar el orden y, de cualquier manera, este tenía una leve conexión con el anterior (al menos con la parte final).

Fuera de eso me he tardado, nuevamente, lo sé, pero la inspiración no llegaba y estuve tratando de ponerme al día con varios fics (no es lo único que he actualizado estos días), por eso deje estar un poco este capítulo. En fin, espero les guste.

 **.**

* * *

 **a black world.**

* * *

 **Parte I.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

Amor, amor.

* * *

 _Hoy en día la vida se vende como cualquier otra mercancía._

* * *

 _No siempre eres dueño de tu propia vida_ , solía decir su madre, con su mirada perdida en la ventana de la cocina. —Perdida, perdida, _(oh)_ tan perdida—.

Juvia siempre le prestó la debida atención. Era su madre, después de todo, y en la escuela siempre le decían que debía escuchar a su madre (hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera). Con el tiempo su imagen se fue difuminando en sus pupilas de agua estancada y, de a poco, olvidó la textura de su piel y el reflejo de su rostro; olvidó incluso la forma de su silueta. Lo único que conservó fueron las dulces notas de su voz, sonando como un eco roto a través de las paredes del orfanato.

 _No siempre eres dueño de tu propia vida_ , como un espectral cántico, como un reproche silenciado. La mayor enseñanza de su vida era esa, el único legado que la mujer le había dejado, más allá de su vida vacía.

Juvia no aseguraba creer o no en esas palabras, pero las mantenía en el baúl de su mente para no perder el único ligamento que le quedaba de su progenitora, como un viejo y oxidado tesoro. No creía en ellas, no negaba de ellas, no las meditaba ni les daba un valor real; solo las conservaba. Y a pesar de todo, era el vivo ejemplo de esa única frase trascendida en el tiempo.

Juvia no era dueña de su propia vida.

«—¡Gray!»

Odiaba administración tanto como odiaba los recuerdos de su infancia solitaria y aún así...

«—Juvia quería ver en qué clases coincidían.»

Odiaba los fríos días de invierno y la nieve cubriendo las desoladas calles y aún así...

«—Le ha comprado una bufanda, ¿quiere que paseen juntos por la avenida?»

Odiaba el mar y el sonido de las olas mecerse, como un vacío, y aún así...

«—Ella puede ir a acampar cualquier otro día, quería acompañarlo junto a los otros.»

Ella era... una sombra (de amor).

Juvia ingresó a una carrera que detestaba tras un hombre que no la amaba, porque ella no era dueña de su propia vida, había decidido dársela a alguien más hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

«—Gray...»

Se abrió paso a través de la gente, buscando al chico entre las varias personas que habían asistido a la fiesta, pero entre el tumulto y las luces de colores no vislumbraba prácticamente nada, menos a alguien. La gente reía a su alrededor sin prestarle atención a sus «permiso,» de la misma forma que el ambiente a media penumbra y la música estridente le dificultaban orientarse. Casi media hora de búsqueda y todavía nada, detalle que comenzaba a alterar sus nervios. Admitía estar algo asustada desde lo de Lisanna y rogaba internamente que se encontrara bien, al menos Sting había aceptado llevarla de regreso y él parecía fidedignamente preocupado, a esas alturas lo único que le quedaba hacer por su amiga era confiar. Su situación ya era asunto diferente, sin Lisanna y sin señales de Gray no tenía a nadie, ni siquiera sabía algo de Gajeel desde hace mucho como para pedirle a él que la llevara. Viera como lo viera estaba varada en un salón de eventos en medio de, prácticamente, la nada (alrededor de una hora después Natsu la llamaría y ella podría decir «Juvia va camino a casa,» pero en esos momentos no tenía constancia de eso).

Avanzó otro poco y entonces se encontró de vuelta en la barra, nuevamente rodeada de desconocidos y sus... bebidas.

—¿Necesita algo señorita? —le preguntó el cantinero y ella negó con rapidez, segura de necesitar cualquier cosa menos _eso_.

Ojala Lisanna estuviera bien.

Estar ahí le ponía incómoda, pero ir de un lado a otro resultaba agotador. Debido a eso optó por voltear y observar el lugar desde su posición, apreciando la gran extensión del edificio. Al lado de la barra se disponía un escenario luminoso, pero Juvia ya había comprobado que ningún conocido de ella se hallaba ahí (solo el chico de ojos rojos que se parecía a Gajeel). Al otro lado de la barra se hallaba el pasillo que conducía a los baños, pero sabía que sus amigas tampoco estaban ahí. Lucy se había ido hace algún tiempo según tenía entendido y Erza, a quien no había visto desde que llegaron, se encontraba en la piscina según lo que había oído, o algo similar. Gajeel había estado en los sillones, al centro de la estancia, la última vez que había sabido de él y a Gray tampoco lo veía desde su llegada, tal como con Erza. De Natsu no sabía nada y hasta ahí llegaban sus conocidos, lo que la dejaba perdida en ese lugar sin tener alguien que la llevara de vuelta a casa.

Suspiró con cansancio, ¿dónde putas estaba Gray o Gajeel siquiera?

Se mordió el labio y a punto estuvo de ingresar nuevamente al mar de gente en busca de sus amigos, cuando una mano la detuvo. Juvia dio un leve salto debido a la sorpresa y entonces volteó, observando a la persona que la había tomado del hombro y llevándose una sorpresa.

—¿Lyon?

La voz le salió agolpada, insegura. Llevaba un par de años sin verlo, tanto así que por unos instantes creyó estar confundida, pero esa sonrisa era indudablemente de él (esa sonrisa de ella, siempre de ella).

Tantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, que no supo si sentirte alegre o triste, más considerando lo que había ocurrido entre él y Gray.

Una pequeña voz en su cabeza volvió a la vida para susurrar el último «egoísta» que se recriminaría a sí misma, ea noche fue el principio para dejar ir, finalmente, los errores del pasado, que partieron con los ardientes rayos del verano golpeando dos cabezas, la suya y la de Gajeel. Hacía calor, demasiado calor cuando Gajeel, sentado a su lado con los brazos en torno a sus rodillas y los pantalones llenos de polvo, habló.

—¿Por qué?

Juvia no estuvo segura de qué responderle, solo desvió la mirada de su amigo hacia la polvorienta acera frente a ellos, meditando la pregunta. ¿Por qué?, preguntaba, como si una niña como ella pudiese dar una razón así.

—No siempre eres dueño de tu propia vida —dijo al fin, incómoda.

Gajeel le miró, frunciendo el ceño en leve confusión.

—¿Qué?

La chica se alzó de hombros, todavía con sus acuarelas fijas en el cemento.

—No sé —admitió—, mamá lo decía.

—¿Y qué mierda significa eso? —reclamó Gajeel—. Peor, ¿a qué mierda viene?

Juvia pensó en decirle lo que todos los adultos le decían, que decir palabrotas era feo y estaba mal, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que eso molestaría aún más a Gajeel. En su lugar alzó la mirada del piso y contempló al amigo que siempre había estado con ella, rogando tener una respuesta.

—El... el amor es así —tartamudeó.

—¡Nada de esas mierdas! —No tardaron en recriminarle, logrando que se encogiera levemente—. ¡¿Cuánto lo has visto?!

Dos veces y no habían intercambiado palabra ninguna de esas dos, pero Juvia no quiso decirlo porque decir eso en voz alta era como admitir algo, como darle la razón a Gajeel de alguna manera.

—¿Gajeel no cree en el amor a primera vista? —cuestionó, queriendo que algo en esa conversación tuviera sentido (para ella).

—¡Claro que no, esas mierdas no existen!

—¿Puede Gajeel dejar de decir mierda a cada momento?

El susodicho gruñó, mirando nuevamente el camino, las grietas que se formaban en el cemento gastado de esa calle en particular.

—No lo quieres —acusó de la nada, infantil.

Juvia sintió la misma emoción terca arremolinarse en su rostro cuando espetó:

—¡Sí lo hago!

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

Gajeel se levantó al decir eso y Juvia, sintiendo su sangre caliente, lo imitó, no dispuesta a dar un paso atrás. La competencia de los «¡no!» y «¡sí!» dio inicio y se postergó por poco más de un minuto hasta que Gajeel, cuya paciencia era ínfima, volvió a gruñir y dándole un fuerte golpe al cemento bajo sus pies volteó, hastiado de ella y su terquedad (no es como si él fuese diferente). A sus ojos, a ojos de Juvia se largaba porque no tenía argumentos para contradecirla, ella sabía (creía) lo que sentía. Sin embargo, el viejo de José le dijo una vez: «Los niños no pueden hablar de amor» y ella temía que fuera verdad. ¿Y si en verdad no sabía de amor? ¿Y si con sus míseras seis primaveras en el mundo no podía hablar de esas cosas? ¿Y si las historias de dolor, de amores falsos y quebradizos, eran ciertas?

¿Y si Juvia no sabía amar?

Juvia agitó la cabeza, queriendo quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. Contempló unos momentos el punto por el que se había marchado Gajeel, alcanzando a vislumbrar su difusa espalda alejándose por la calle. Luego miró al cielo y rogó que lloviera, porque quería llorar y Juvia solo lloraba los días de lluvia —así no se sentía tan sola, así el mundo le acompañaba en su dolor—, pero el día era claro y despejado como la (aparente) felicidad.

Juvia temió que en verdad no quería llorar.

Pateó el suelo, moviendo un poco de tierra antes de suspirar y pensar en que no quería volver al orfanato, además Gajeel estaría ahí y acababan de discutir, pero recorrer las calles desiertas tampoco le resultaba agradable. Pensó entonces en Gray y su desgastada casa (los adultos solían decir que lucía así porque le hacía falta una presencia femenina), Gray estaría ahí junto su primo y ella podría verlo (y amarlo) a través de la ventana sin cortinas que daba al salón. Quizás Silver habría vuelto ya de trabajar y la dejaría pasar, o quizás la tía Ur habría ido a quedarse con ellos junto a su hija y la saludaría a través de las rejas, entonces ella podría acercarse y...

Gray no la miraría.

Su sonrisa, falsa como las fantasías que había mantenido con el cántaro sobre su cabeza, se atenúo —pero no, no, no llores sobre la leche demarrada—, y temió ir entonces. Temió que fuera verdad (las historias sobre amores trágicos, sobre amantes solitarias que nunca gozaron de la reciprocidad), que él en verdad no la vería.

Nunca lo hizo.

Pero estuvo bien, al final; porque llegado al último tramo del camino y contemplando lo andando Juvia decidió que daba igual si fue o no amor, si pudo o no querer. El punto era Gray. Él, solo él. Él dio la marcha atrás, él fue egoísta. Él, Gray, fue quien no pudo amar. Y entonces sus errores lo golpearon como granizo a la tierra, como Erza a su mejilla.

Porque cómo pudo, _cómo_.

—¡Cobarde!

Y Gray temió que era verdad.

* * *

 **Y sería de momentos. Nos leemos.**


End file.
